Yugioh: The Monster Within
by Artimis-Trion247
Summary: Years after the last episode of the original series, six children stumble into an adventure like never before full of danger, mystery, romance, and most importantly... Duel Monsters!


Yu-Gi-Oh- The Monster Within – Chapter 1

 **This is a fan-fiction that takes place in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, a couple years after the last episode of the first series, but with modern cards as well as gen 1 card.**

 **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I DO own all the OC's in this story.**

It was another bright and sunny day in Domino City. The people bustled about and scurried around like ants, oblivious of anything but their own trifles. In the downtown area, people hurried past a shop, completely unaware of the treasures inside.

Well, not everyone would call them treasures, but to players of the Duel Monsters card game, or even a gamer or comic book collector, it was a lost temple filled with hidden treasures. The Warrior Game & Card Shop was very popular with anyone interested in cards, comics, video games, or anything remotely nerd-like. It was a small shop, with white walls and a green roof, with bushes and a tree outside.

Rows of shelves ran through the center of the store, with some tables lining the walls. In the back was a counter with an almost vintage cash register. The walls were covered with duel monster posters and ultra-rare and powerful cards in shiny frames.

In the middle row of shelves, the store's only paid worker was standing on a tall stool, shelving the latest delivery of comic books. A green apron was tied around her neck and waist, covering her crimson vest and long sleeved white shirt, and ending past her dark claret skirt, the skirt's jagged ends barely skimming the top of her knees. The girl had a pair of headphones over her ears and was lightly tapping her laced black boots to the beat as she diligently carried out her work.

The girl was so focused on her work, that she didn't hear the front door's bell chime, signaling that someone had come in. The intruder quietly snuck up behind her, careful not to alert her to his presence. Positioning himself so that he was right behind her, he grabbed the ladder and started to violently shake it back and forth.

"LOOK OUT FELUCIA!" The boy yelled.

Felucia let out a startled yelp and lost her balance. She waved her arms around as she started to fall back, but managed to lean forward enough to grab the edge of the shelf. Once she steadied herself, she yanked her headphones off and glared down at her mystery assailant. Her stare was met with a pair of dark orange eyes.

It was a boy, about 15 years old, with a big, mischievous grin on his face. His hair was spiky and colored red and orange, making him look like his head was on fire. He wore a dark brown jean jacket with the sleeves torn off, leaving ragged ends and tufts of fabric on his shoulders, and a bandanna around his neck. He also wore a pair of ragged looking khaki shorts, sneakers and a tank top with a weird fire symbol. Felucia recognized him immediately.

"Dammit Wade!" She yelled.

Wade snickered before he was smacked on the head from another figure behind him. Felucia turned to see that not only Wade, but all of her friends had managed to get in without her knowledge.

"Knock it off man. Quit being such a dick." The smaller figure said.

This one was Dustin. He was about a foot or more shorter than Wade, barely coming up past his shoulder. Dustin was wearing his usual attire: a dark green beanie, which covered most of his head and sagged in places, since it was a little big (much like the rest of his clothes; his small figure made everything look big on him), his long sleeved shirt was folded at the elbows, his jeans looked a little baggy, and his jacket was tied around his waist. His shirt was light green with the letters "DM" printed in big fancy letters in the middle.

He adjusted his large, black glasses onto his nose and looked up at Felucia with his typical friendly smile and bright brown eyes.

"Sorry we're late Felucia. Wade here insisted we stop and grab something to eat."

"And then stay for another 20 minutes to watch the wrestling match on the TV." An annoyed voice said, coming to stand next to Dustin.

The last boy was Quint. He had black hair, slicked back against his head, all except for two points on the sides of his head that always refuse to be tamed. He also had a long piece of hair that stood out and hung down to his chin. His dark gray eyes held their usual level of boredom and lack of interest in everything but breathing. His white-gray button up was crisp and tidy, save the ends that stuck out from the corners of his pants, which were tan colored and neatly ironed. His dark brown loafers tapped the floor impatiently.

He slung his dark tan jacket over his shoulder and stared at Wade with a look of contempt.

Wade just laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Will you guys just chill? I was only having some fun."

Dustin frowned and said, "Well your fun could have gotten Felucia hurt."

Quint chimed in, "Yea, then who would we get free cards from?"

Dustin face palmed while Quint just smirked down at him.

Felucia just rolled her eyes and jumped down, standing in front of Wade with her hands on her hips and an equally mischievous look in her eye.

She smirked and said, "Well I don't know. After that stunt you just pulled, I might keep all the cards for myself and ban you all from the store!"

Dustin and Quint gasped while Wade took a step forward and said, "You would dare."

'Try me" She said, taking a step forward, so they were only an inch apart.

The two stared down at each other defiantly, while the other two just stood there in awkward silence. However, it was quickly broken by another boy running in at full force.

"NO BRAKES NO BRAKES NO BR—"

 _CRASH_

Felucia and Wade broke their staring contest to see the other three teens in a pile, the one on top in a daze.

"Gaah. Get off Zane!" Quint yelled while forcefully shoving the boy onto the floor.

While Quint and Dustin dusted themselves off, the boy sat and held his head for a moment. After shaking the dizziness away, he looked up at his friends and gave them a small smirk saying,

"Uh sorry?"

Quint glared at him while Dustin offered his hand to the boy. Zane was also in his usual attire, which some would think looked a little weird. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and worn out blue jeans, with brown work boots. The parts of his outfit that stood out however, were the accessories. He wore a small metal chest piece with a blue circular center, which was off center and over his heart. It was held on by leather straps that went around his body. Two of the straps went out the bottom of the chest piece, going around his body, slightly under his rib cage on both sides. The third strap went out of the top and connected to a shoulder piece made of similar looking metal. He also wore a thick, metal cuff on his left arm.

Zane stood up and adjusted his goggles onto his spiky blue-black hair.

"Why were you in such a rush anyway?" Felucia asked.

"Because I thought you guys might open the packs without me!"

He then quickly glanced around and added,

"You haven't already opened them have you?!"

Wade stepped up and said,

"No, and now Felucia is threatening to not give us any cards at all!"

Zane gasped and said,

"What?! Why?!"

"Because Wade just had to be dick." Dustin answered.

Zane let out a sigh of relief and said,

"Oh, so the usual?"

"Yep."

"Hey!"

Felucia stomped her foot and raised her hand, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Alright enough! I've decided, that you can all have the booster packs."

"Yay!" The boys all shouted.

"Except Wade."

"Aaw come on!"

Zane snickered at Wade's misfortune and said,

"Well pal, you brought it on yourself. Maybe if you'd used some of those, Oh so high and mighty American smarts every once in a while you-"

Felucia face palmed as Wade tackled Zane to the ground.

*sigh* "Boys."

Zane and Wade continued to wrestle until Wade stood up with Zane in a headlock. Zane then tried to shove him off, but ended up only pushing them both over and closer to the shelves. While stumbling around, they nearly collided with Felucia, who was between them and said shelves.

"Hey watch it!" she exclaimed as she dodged out of their path.

While the other three watched the novice wrestling match, the bell chimed once again and someone stepped in, followed by a thick Brooklyn accent shouting,

"Hey-yo watch it! Knock it off before ya-"

 _CRASH_

"MY STORE!"

The two teens now laid in a pile of comics, under a knocked over shelf. The two crawled out and sheepishly looked up at the man.

"Look at what you dopes did! Those comics are expensive ya know!"

"Oops… Sorry Mr. Wheeler…"

A tall man with dirty blonde hair stood with his hands on his hips and gave the two a look that, if looks could kill, would have vaporized them instantaneously. The other three teens stood and apologized as well.

Dustin stepped up and said,

"Don't worry sir, we'll help clean up."

Quint came up to stand beside him and said,

"We will?"

He doubled over, due to an elbow suddenly making contact with his gut.

Felucia then came up to stand in front of her friends and bowed slightly in front of the man.

"I'm sorry Uncle, this was all my fault. I instigated the fight and then didn't try to stop them. I take full responsibility for this mess."

Behind her, the boys all glanced at each other, knowing fully well what she was up to.

Joey Wheeler looked down at his niece and his hard glare softened. After a long pause, he finally sighed in defeat and put a hand on her head.

"Aw… ya know I can never stay mad at you Felly." He said as he playfully ruffled her hair.

She chuckled and swatted his hand away.

"Uncle, stop it."

Zane snickered and said, "Felly…"

Joey then looked over her head glared at the two still positioned under the shelf.

"All right you two dimwits, clean up this mess. PRONTO!"

The boys then scrambled up and hastily started picking up comics, spouting out various apologies. Satisfied with the reaction he got out of them, he snickered and turned back to his niece.

"So, have you gotten those new Duel Monstah packs on the shelves yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to get some out for me and my friends first."

"Alright then, just remembah, one pack each."

She smiled at her elder and said, "Of course Uncle."

"Alright. If anybody needs me, I'll be upstairs." He said as he waved over his shoulder and walked up the staircase in the back wall.

Having finished picking up their mess, Zane and Wade came up to stand beside Felucia. She turned her head and glared at them. When they both flinched under her gaze, she walked over to the back of the store and behind the counter. The guys gathered around while the girl ducked down and pulled out a box. Placing it on the counter, she pulled out a box cutter and started to open the box of booster packs, when a familiar chime drew their attention to the front.

Standing in the open doorway, was yet another teenager. The afternoon sunlight framed his figure and obscured his details.

"Who's that?" Zane asked no one in particular.

Then figure then stepped inside and closed the door behind him, revealing his face. However, it was the last face any of them had expected to see and they gasped in shock because of it.

The boy standing on the opposite side of the store, was about 17 years old and very tall with a slim, but well-built frame. He had lightly tanned skin and bright, piercing, ice blue eyes, framed by jet black hair, which stuck out from under a black fedora. He wore a dark grey t-shirt under a zenith blue trench coat, with black jeans and black shoes.

There was a moment of confused silence followed by Zane whispering,

"No way… It can't be…"

"What's he doing here?" Quint whispered.

"I didn't think he liked this stuff…" Wade said.

"But… It is him… Isn't it? Isn't that…" Dustin started, but failed to finish his sentence, so Felucia, staring wide eyed, finished it for him.

"… Tobias…"

The group all stared as Tobias walked to the counter, the click of his boots against the floor echoing in the dead silence. He stopped a few feet away from the group and just stood there for a moment, looking at each teen, but not saying a word. Finally, Zane decided to break the silence.

"Tobias Blint? What the heck are you doing here?" He asked.

Tobias merely shrugged and said,

"I heard this was the best place in the city to get Duel Monster cards."

This time, it was Wade who spoke up, saying,

"You're into Duel Monsters?!"

He looked at Wade and coolly said, "Yea, have been for as long as I can remember."

Quint then spoke up and said, "Really? Cause you don't exactly look it. I always thought you were the stuck up 'I'm-too-good-to-breath-the-same-air-as-these-losers' type. You know, considering you're one of the most popular guys in the school."

Tobias apparently didn't appreciate his comment, because he frowned at Quint and said,

"Just because I hang out with those snobs doesn't mean I'm one of them. Their parents are associates of my dad's company and he insists I hang out with them. I have no say in the matter."

Quint wouldn't accept that for an answer and said,

"Humph. I find that hard to believe."

Tobias shot him an icy stare and Quint gratefully returned the favor. After another tense moment, Dustin decided to bravely step in between them and say,

"So, you're here for Duel Monster cards…?"

Tobias broke eye contact with Quint and looked down at Dustin. He dropped the hard stare and put on a more friendly look, saying,

"Yea, I'm in the market for some new cards and was hoping to score a deal here."

He then turned to Felucia and continued,

"So what about it? Think you can cut me a bargain?"

He gave her a friendly smile and Felucia felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks, but she quickly composed herself and said,

"Uh yea, just a sec."

Retrieving the cutter, Felucia cut the box open to reveal stacks of shiny new foil packs of Duel Monster cards. Everyone crowded around the box and awed at its beauty. Felucia then took out a pack and handed it to Tobias.

"Here, I struck a deal with my Uncle. He owns the place and said my friends and I could have one free pack each. I don't think he'll mind if I give one more away for free." She said.

Tobias took the pack and looked at her, saying

"Are you sure? I can pay for it easy."

She shook her head as she took a pack out for herself.

"Don't worry about it, its fine." She said.

Once everyone got one pack out of the box, they all opened their own to see what treasures they now held.

Zane said, "Sweet! I got a Machine Duplication!"

"I got a Pot of Avarice!" Wade said, holding up the spell card as if he were in a duel.

"A Spellbook of Life. Excellent. This will fit perfectly into my deck." Dustin said as he shuffled through the remainder of his cards.

"Reinforcement of the Army? Well alrightly then." Quint said smugly.

Felucia gasp and said, "Ooh! A Shadow Ghoul!"

Wade looked at her and said,

"But don't you already have two of those?"

She just proudly held up her card and said,

"One can never have too many Shadow Ghouls."

She then turned to Tobias and asked,

"What about you? Did you get anything good?"

He shuffled through his cards for a moment before calmly saying,

"Hmm… I got a Red Eyes Black Dragon."

As he held up the card for all to see, the others awed at the rare and valuable card in the teen's hand.

"Whoa, a Red Eyes?! I thought my Uncle was the only one with one of those." Felucia said.

"Well, now I guess I'm the only one with two them." Tobias said, grinning.

Felucia stared at him wide eyed.

"You have TWO Red Eyes Black Dragons? Ok, that it. I have to duel you."

Tobias gave her an incredulous look.

"You duel?"

"What? Think you can't beat me?"

He chuckled at her and said, "I've been dueling since I was a little kid. You seriously think you can beat me?"

"With that attitude, I know I can. Besides, I've been dueling since before I could walk." She said with a wicked grin on her face.

He bent down slightly so that he was eye level with Felucia, since she barely came up to the middle of his chest.

"Is that so? And how do you plan to beat me? With Shadow Ghoul?" He laughed.

She stood up straight and confident and flashed the card in his face.

"As a matter of fact, yes. With my Shadow Ghoul and the Heart of the Cards, I can't lose!"

He stood up to his full height and Felucia had to look almost straight up to keep eye contact. But it didn't bother her. Once Felucia was fired up, nothing could make her back down. She was bound and determined to win.

Tobias gave her a roguish grin and pulled out his own Red Eyes, showing off the shiny new card.

He stared down at the petite blonde defiantly starting him down.

He then said, "Alright little lady…"

"Let's Duel."

To Be Continued…


End file.
